A Woman Fighter
by Queen Kold
Summary: This is a story about Zelina, a female fighter on Frieza's ship. She runs into many characters in the Dragon Ball Z series, such as Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Zarbon.
1. Chapter 1: Surviving

**A Woman Fighter**

**Chapter One: Surviving**

"Danger, danger!" The computer voice was shrill and loud. Zelina tried to breath but couldn't. Blood ran down her nose into her mouth. Her eyes were rolling up in the back of her head. She had barely been able to climb into her space pod. The life support in her pod wasn't working. Zelina didn't know if she'd make it back to the training facility in time, she would die. She needed to make it there in time to be put on life support. "Life support system failing." The computer voice announced.

Zelina embraced the darkness, and like a cloak it surrounded her.

What seemed a lifetime later Zelina opened her eyes. She was in water, hooked up to a breathing machine. It took a moment for her eyes to clear. Someone was standing there talking to a person at the controls. She tried to struggle, move just a bit. Finally a beeping was heard, and the water slowly began to drain from the tube. Zelina ripped off her breathing mechanism, the door opened. She practically fell out. Zelina caught herself just in time so she did not fall to her knees. She was dripping wet and naked. "We almost lost you there for a second Zelina." The doctor said. He handed her some clothes. She snatched them out of his hands; the man that had been talking to the doctor was staring at her. "Stop staring at me Nappa!" She snapped. The bald man gave a chuckle. "Who said I was staring?" He said grinning. Zelina mumbled to herself and stalked away behind a large computer.

When she was done changing she came back around. Nappa had continued his earlier conversation with the doctor. As Zelina looked around she realized why he was there. Vegeta was on another life support system. He looked pretty beat up. "I believe he will recover just fine." The doctor was telling Nappa. Zelina rolled her eyes. The two Saiyans were practically inseparable. "And here I thought you were here for me." She said sarcastically. Nappa looked at her dumbfounded. Apparently he thought she was being serious. "Why the hell would I care about you?" He said. "You might be beautiful and all that, but your no Saiyan woman." Zelina couldn't help but laugh. Saiyan's were so stupid. There were no Saiyan women left, and if they'd all die out if they didn't accept the fact.

She turned to leave but the doctor stopped her. "Let me run a quick test, just to make sure your okay." He said. He took a monitor and pricked her finger with it. He looked at the readings, and seemed satisfied. "You can go now, but stay away from fighting for at least a week." The doctor instructed. " You need some more time to heal on your own." Zelina nodded and went to open the door. Just as the door slid open there was a beeping sound. She turned to look and saw That Prince Vegeta had awaken. Why she stood there watching she wasn't sure. The water drained and the doors opened. Vegeta grabbed a hold of the edge and stepped out. Zelina knew she should leave, but for some reason she stood there, the door still open. Nappa handed the Prince his clothes. "That was a close call Vegeta." Nappa said. "Your power level is increasing dramatically, pretty soon you'll be unstoppable." Vegeta didn't say anything as he grabbed his clothing from Nappa. He saw Zelina standing there. "What the hell are you looking at?" He growled. Zelina's cheeks grew bright red and she turned her head. "Forgive me Prince." She said and stepped out the door.

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he dressed. What was that woman thinking, staring at him like that? Didn't she know who he was? "Come on Nappa." Vegeta said. The two Saiyans left the room, the doctor was trying to yell at Vegeta to lay off the fighting for a couple weeks but Vegeta ignored him. He stalked through the halls, Nappa following. "Someday we won't take orders from that idiot!" He spat. Vegeta said that almost everyday, and someday it would come to pass. Nappa didn't say anything; he knew it was best to let Vegeta fume. Vegeta passed the woman again. Zarbon was yelling at the her. "What were you thinking? Abandoning the planet when you hadn't even finished killing of the inhabitants!"

"I thought I had taken care of them, besides I was on the brink of death." The woman retorted. "That is no excuse, you should have died there rather then showing your face back at the training facility!" Zarbon's usually blue face was tinted red. "Your lucky Frieza is just going to punish you and not have you killed!" Vegeta quietly laughed to himself. It served the woman right. Zarbon spotted Vegeta and turned on him next. "There you are!" Zarbon yelled. "You worthless Saiyan! You destroyed too much of the planet Aronan and now Frieza can't make a good profit from it!" Vegeta could tell Zarbon was furious. Frieza's little puppet was obliviously not having a good day.

" I couldn't help it that they decided to blow half their planet up to try to kill me." Vegeta spat. "As long as there still is profit to be made there that is all that should matter." Vegeta and Zarbon glared at each other. Vegeta could not challenge Zarbon to a fight; the man would destroy him. But someday he would be more powerful then Zarbon, yes much more powerful. Then he wouldn't be taking orders from that low life scum anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

Chapter 2: Punishment

Zelina combed back her thick black hair. She was nervous. Zelina had returned to her chambers wondering what in the world Frieza had in mind for her punishment. It was Zarbon who no doubt would carry out her punishment. He was Frieza's right hand man, and Frieza left all the dirty work for him. Frieza didn't like getting his hands dirty, no, not when he had others to do it for him. It had only made her happier that Vegeta got yelled at as well. She didn't like Vegeta's attitude, she doubted if anyone on the ship enjoyed his arrogance. He liked to think of himself on a pedestal, more worthy then anyone else. Hopefully Zarbon had knocked him down a couple notches. Zelina peered at herself in the mirror. Her big green eyes stared back at her. She gave a half smile, she wondered if Zarbon's punishment would cause her to be sent to the healing center again. Not a scar was upon her; the healing had made sure of that. It was a miracle of modern science that she was able to keep her lovely complexion with all the fighting she'd been through. She put down her brush, and stood up. Her scouter was vibrating, and almost fell of the table. When she picked it up and placed it over her right eye she could here a voice shouting. "Where are you woman get in here now!" The angry voice of Zarbon echoed through her head as she opened the door and walked down the corridors.

The door slid open and Zelina walked through, Zarbon was standing there. His face had a mixture of anger and pleasure on it. Zelina hung her head. "You wished to see me?" She said. She felt a hand encircle the top of her head. _Not the hair_ she cried out in her mind. Zarbon yanked her upward then flung her to the ground. She slid across the floor at least a foot. Zarbon straddled her and opened his hand. A small white light appeared. Zelina couldn't help herself, she screamed.

Raditz was walking through the corridor not doing anything in particular. A scream made his head turn. It was coming from Zarbon's chambers. He twiddled with his scouter. What was going on in there? He laughed thinking that perhaps Zarbon had gotten a woman who wasn't all that eager to spend quality time with him. Raditz hadn't ever had a woman. He had never found one worthy of his time, he was a Saiyon, and not just any woman would suffice. The door to the chambers opened and a woman came crawling out. Her once beautiful face was bloody and bruised. Her Saiyon armor was cracked and blood seemed to be oozing out of her every body part. "Take me to the Healing Center now!" The woman screamed at him. Raditz looked at her for a second, and checked his scouter. Even injured this woman could smash his skull in. He hated being as weak as he was. If he refused to help her she could make him pay later, he had no desire to tangle with her. He also didn't want to help her. Why should he? A bloody hand reached up and grabbed him by the arm and she pulled herself up, using him as leverage. The woman looked into his eyes, her green eyes dug in him like daggers. "You will help me!" It wasn't a request. It was an order. If there was one thing Raditz had learned while being Frieza's fighter, it was never to disobey your superiors. He put a firm hand under her arm and led her down the corridor. Blood was getting on his hair, now he'd have to use extra conditioner to get it out! This was not going to be a good day for him, not at all.

The doctor was not impressed; Zelina was going to get herself killed if she kept doing what she was doing. He shook his head. The poor girl, when would she ever learn? He checked the computer readings again, the girl would recover, but he wasn't sure how well. She seemed to be getting weaker because of her constant run-ins. If she kept it up she would soon be no use to Frieza at all. The man who had brought her in didn't seem too happy. He cursed at the doctor when he had asked what had happened. "I don't know, Zarbon did something to her." Raditz had said. The doctor shook his head. What had she done to insure that Frieza would allow her to be punished so? Raditz hadn't stayed around to see her recover, but had left immediately, mumbling about blood in his hair. No one cared about the woman it seemed, all except himself. But then again it was his job to care for all the fighters. He healed them and they went off. The woman however, always thanked him for his healing before she left. It seemed she actually appreciated something. It made the doctor feel better, knowing that he was doing something worthwhile.

Zelina felt weak, even after she was healed she could not perform her fighting duties as well as before. Zarbon had sure given her a beating she wouldn't soon forget. It took her 2 days to fully recover. Luckily no missions had been assigned to her in that time period. Zelina had finally sometime to spend alone, thinking. She did that often, just thinking. She liked the silence of her chambers, just sitting, wondering about the more important things in life. The only reason she served Frieza was because she had to. No one defied the most powerful being in the galaxy, not if they valued their lives. After several minutes Zelina decided to go for a walk through the corridors. The corridors were almost empty. Some big assignment must have been occupying everyone else's time. When she rounded the corner of the one of the corridors she almost ran right into Nappa. He was blundering through, swinging his arms. She wondered where is buddy was. "Hi Nappa." She said. Nappa seemed preoccupied with something.

"Oh, hi." He finally grunted. "What are you doing wondering around the corridors? Why aren't you on assignment with the others?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for Zarbon beating the crap out of me I would have been on assignment with the others." Zelina said. "Speaking of which, why are you still here?"

"The assignment was only for the low-class fighters." Nappa said. Zelina understood that Nappa thought of himself as an elite. Zelina wasn't exactly low-class to begin with. Her power level was 3,000, only 2,000 less then Nappa's. A loud string of curse words came from behind Zelina. Raditz had stopped short, and apparently wasn't too happy when he spotted Zelina talking to Nappa. "You!" He spat. "Do you know how long it took me to wash that blood out of my hair?"

Zelina started laughing. Raditz face turned red. "Stop laughing! Stop that right now!" He yelled. Nappa started laughing as well. Zelina lifted her left hand. She opened the palm of her hand to reveal a small white light in the center. "If I were you Raditz I wouldn't mess with me." Zelina gave him a wicked smile. Raditz glared at her, but did nothing more. She let the energy she had gathered in her palm extinguish. "Why don't you go away crying Raditz, everyone hates you." Zelina said. Raditz's fists were squeezed in balls. He was quick, and flung his fist at her. Zelina was quicker, and dodged his blow. She grabbed onto his arm and flipped flung him face forward into the wall. His face made a sickening crunch on the side. Blood squirted from his nose, and dripped down his chin.

"What the hell is going on in here!"? A fat pink alien was making his way toward them. Dadoria was breathing heavy, and was red in the face. "Stop that right now! No fighting in the corridors!"

"Dumb bitch!" Raditz spat. Blood continued to drip from his face to the floor. Nappa stood, arms crossed. "How dare you disgrace the Saiyon race Raditz!" Nappa growled. "You let a woman get the best of you!" Zelina was grinning, served him right. Dadoria was pissed and stepped between Zelina and Raditz. "I said that was enough. "Go get yourself healed Raditz. Frieza wants you ready for your next assignment." Dadoria turned to Zelina. He grabbed her by the front of her Saiyon armor. "If I ever see you trying beating up on your subordinates again, I will personally teach you a lesson." She wished the pink slime would get his hands off of her. "Understood." She said simply. Dadoria let go and stalked off. "Stupid pink blob." Zelina mumbled to herself as soon as Dadoria was out of earshot. "Nice one." Nappa said. "By the way, nice job with Raditz. The little punk sometimes gets too full of himself." He gave her a half smile, then turned his foot to walk down the corridor. Zelina laughed to herself. The day was turning out to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Interupted

Chapter 3: Training interupted

"That was boring." Zelina snorted. She crossed her arms and observed the total destruction that lay around her. A big muscular soldier was lying on the ground, staring up at the pale blue sky. "Oh, come on, at least we got some exercise." The man said.

"I don't need exercise, I need experience!" Zelina snapped. "Honestly Naruk, why didn't you let me blow up more shit?"

"I was having too much fun." The man said sitting up. His blue eyes flashed at her, he smiled. Zelina felt her cheeks go red. "Stop it Naruk!" She said.

"You know you like it when I make you blush." He said grinning.

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Men." She mumbled

"Well, don't you think it's about time to get back and report to Lord Frieza?" Naruk asked. He brushed the dirt off his legs. "He'll be pleased to know we took care of these infidels so quickly." Zelina said. "I think we've proven we're worthy fighters."

Zelina and Naruk kneeled in front of Frieza. Zarbon and Dadoria flanked his sides. "We have done as you have commanded." Naruk said. "We beat the infidels into submission on Planet Ornage."

"Really." Frieza said a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Tell me, did you let anyone live?"

"No, we destroyed it all as you ordered." Naruk said.

"You idiot! Did you even make them sign a surrender agreement?"

"But sir…" Zelina began.

Frieza glared. "I don't have time for this." He growled. "Zelina, this is your second mistake, one more and you will be done working for me permanently!"

Zelina bit her lip and lowered her head. "Lord Frieza, it won't happen again." She said. "Make sure it does not." Frieza snapped. "Now both of you get out of my site!" Zelina and Naruk scrambled up. Frieza rode right past them in his floating chair. Naruk glared at Frieza, Zarbon and Dadoria's backs. "What's the matter with him?" Naruk wondered aloud. "What are you talking about, Frieza's always in a bad mood." Zelina said. Naruk shrugged and continued walking down the hall, Zelina by his side. "Why are you always hanging around me?" Zelina asked all of a sudden.

"Cause your damn sexy!" Naruk said with a laugh. Zelina felt a smile flicker across her face. "That means a lot to me you know Naruk."

"Ag, you again!" A voice rasped. Raditz was walking toward them along with his two Saiyan comrades. "Shove off dude." Naruk said. "Leave the poor lady alone!" She glared at Naruk. "I can take care of myself!" Zelina protested. She boxed the big man in the shoulder and swept past him. "Zelina…" Naruk began. She ignored him. Zelina gave a quick glare at Raditz and squeezed passed the three Saiyans. It wasn't easy, considering the face Nappa was taking up half the corridor. "I'm going to train." She shouted back at Naruk.

Zelina punched the large bag hanging from the ceiling. "Damn you Frieza!" She growled to herself. She was sick and tired of serving him, but she had little choice. The training room she was in was large and circular. There was a gym part, weight machines, a boxing ring and a separate room to fight against another opponent, or Saibermen. Naruk had offered to be her opponent, but Zelina just wanted to blow off steam. Taking her frustrations out on Naruk would not be fair. She let out a yell and swung her arm so violently the bag ripped in two. Naruk was lifting weights and peered over. "Calm down." He said. "I'm glad you decided not to fight with me. I'd have hated to have ended up like that bag." As if trying to impress her, Naruk started lifting the weight in one hand. "It's not fair Naruk!" Zelina snorted. "Whatever I do, it's never good enough for Lord Frieza!"

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard." Naruk said. "It's not like you trying to impress him so he'll go out on a date with you!" He laughed at his own joke. "Oh, very funny." Zelina said with a smirk. "Now that I've calmed down, how bout we spar?"

"I don't know, you kind of scare me." Naruk said.

The sound of the door sliding open made Zelina and Naruk's heads turn. A short green alien came in, followed by a red skinned man with white hair. Three more strange looking individuals stepped in. "Alright men, lets start training!" A purple skinned alien with horns said.

"Ginyu force." Naruk mumbled and placed his weight back into the holder. Zelina was surprised. From the tales she'd heard of Frieza's private army, she expected them to be more impressive. To her they looked just like a bunch of freaks. "Look what we have here men, some gawking fools." Ginyu said. "What do we do with weaklings like these?"

"Kick their asses!" Burter exclaimed.

"Right, whose ready for a game of kick the weaklings?" Ginyu asked.

"Cool, can I get the girl?" Jeice asked eyeing Zelina.

"Guys, can't we just work this out?" Naruk asked. "We'll leave and no harm done, alright?"

Naruk ended up with a kick to the middle. He doubled over and fell to the ground. Zelina knew it was no use trying to fight, and headed for the door. Jeice caught her by the arm. "Where you going mate?" He asked. "Don't you want to play?" He twisted her arm and flung her on top of Naruk. "This isn't very much fun, they are way too weak for good sport!" Jeice protested. Zelina powered a ki blast in her palm, and flung it at Jeice but he easily countered it.

"Your right Jeice, they are way too weak for good sport." Ginyu said. "Let's take out the trash!"

Recoome slung Zelina over his shoulder and tossed her out the door, but not before giving her a slap on her bottom. Naruk landed next to her with a thud. The door slammed shut. Zelina let out a long stream of cuss words while Naruk picked himself up. He held out his hand to help Zelina up. She swatted his hand away and pushed herself off the ground. She rubbed her bottom where Recoome had slapped her. "I hate this place!" She hollered. "Why am I still here!"


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

**Chapter 4: Accidents Happen**

Zelina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She listened closely to the briefing. Several planets showed up on the screen, the man in front told them about each one. Soon enough Zelina would get another mission, and the prospect didn't excite her. She was tired of working for Frieza, tired of killing people in his name. But she had little choice in the matter. Zelina would rather be alive than dead. The screen flicked on to names. Zelina leaned foreword to see what her assignment was and if someone had been assigned to help her.

Vegeta-Planet Janaria

Naruk, Sacorn-Planet Yukor

Balite, Marcus, Dalierk-Planet Kursank

Zelina, Nappa-Planet Metronic

Zelina cursed. She didn't want to go on a mission with a Saiyan! Why did she have to? Yes her power level was a little higher then it had been before. She had been training hard. Usually the assignments were given to people with similar power levels. Her and Naruk always got the same assignments! Was she jealous, did she have feelings for Naruk?

They were dismissed, Zelina ran over to Naruk. "Hey, good luck." She said. "Don't get yourself killed."

Naruk smiled. "You try to stay alive as well." He said laughing. "No flirting with the Saiyan now."

"As if I would." Zelina said. "I would rather be going on a mission with you."

"Is that so?" Naruk said raising an eyebrow. He suddenly leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Zelina slapped him.

"Darn it woman!" Naruk protested. "I can never tell what you want!"

"I'm a complicated woman, so lets leave it at that." Zelina said turning her heel.

Naruk stared after her wide-eyed. He shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with her?" He mumbled.

"She's a woman, what do you expect?" A voice said. It was the man that Naruk was supposed to go to the Planet Yukor with.

"I vow to figure this woman out." Naruk said with a smile

Zelina looked out the window of her space pod. In another hour she would be on Metronic. She closed her eyes. She would take a little nap till then.

"Approaching planet Metronic." A computer voice announced. Zelina opened her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about helping me at all, I'm sure I can take care of this Planet myself." Nappa said through the scouter.

"For goodness sakes, do you think I'm any happier having to go on a mission with you!" Zelina snapped. "I'm going to help cleanse this planet as I was ordered to, I cannot fail Lord Frieza again!" If she failed again, she would be done for. Frieza would have no use for her anymore. Zelina gulped. It would not come down to that.

The space pod landed, and ended up making a huge crater on the ground. The space pod opened and Zelina stepped out. The sun was just beginning to set on the planet, the rays reflected off her scouter. She flew up in the air, and pushed the button on the side of her scouter. Power levels flashed on the screen. She made a face. There were only a few power levels barely over 1,000. Wait; there was one that was about 3,000. She grinned; perhaps she could have a worthwhile match after all.

Nappa and Zelina disposed of a few of the inhabitants right away, their scared big eyes looked at them in terror. Zelina didn't care about them; she wanted to fight one of their fighters. It was night by the time a worthwhile fighter showed up. But before Zelina could even try to fight him, Nappa blasted him. "Darn it Nappa, I wanted to take him on!" She protested.

"I don't really care what you want." He snapped.

Just then the clouds in the sky parted. Zelina looked up and frowned. A full moon shot its rays down upon the planet. She scurried out of Nappa's way, as his transformation was about to take place. Why the hell did Frieza put her on the same planet with the Saiyan when he knew full well there was a full moon there? Nappa transformed, his face pushed forward into a snout like shape. He grew, and hair sprouted up all around him. Zelina found herself hiding behind a rock. Saiyan's in their transformed state rarely could tell the difference between friend and foe. The giant ape started stomping on the inhabitants who screamed blood-curtailing screams.

All of a sudden the rock she was hiding behind shattered. A giant foot threatened to crush her. "Nappa stop!" She screamed. Then it hit her. Frieza had sent her there on purpose, hoping she would be killed in some accident. He hadn't planned on giving her a third chance.

Zelina scurried out of the way as the giant foot tried to stomp on her. But when she rolled out of the way a hand swiped her aside, and she went crashing into a rock formation. She tried to gasp for air, but couldn't. She slipped into unconsciousness.

When Nappa came to he was sitting on a pile of dead aliens. Where was that woman? Nappa thought to himself and scratched his baldhead. Then he remembered something about attacking her. "Ooops." He said to himself. He decided to go and look for her. Nappa found her lying on the ground. She wasn't moving and there was a pile of blood around her. He reached out to touch her. She felt cold. Nappa cursed. He rolled her over in her back. Her head flopped to her side. Zelina's beautiful black hair on her head was matted with blood. Her armor was torn down the front. Nappa put a big thumb against her neck feeling for a pulse. He felt a pulse, but it was a faint one. If he didn't get her to her space pod and hooked up to the life support system she would die. But then again, why did he care? Then again, it would only be fair if he helped her; she was a worthy fighter after all. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her space pod. The woman stirred and opened her eyes. "You…tired…to…kill…me." She slurred. She fainted again, and her head flopped into Nappa's shoulder. He placed her back in her space pod and hooked her up to the life support system. Before he closed the hatch, he looked at her. She looked so helpless, he almost felt sorry for her, almost. He punched the controls in for their destination and slammed the hatch shut. He then went to his space pod. He sat his huge body down and adjusted the controls. He wondered why in the world Frieza had sent her off on a mission with him. He had almost killed the woman.


End file.
